Many types of medical devices are formed by a process that includes annealing. The annealing process is used to soften a metal so that it can be more easily formed into a desired shape. However, one the final or near final shape of the medical device is achieved, the metal that forms the medical device is too soft form certain applications. As such, there exists a need to have a process that can be used to both form a medical device made of metal and then to harden such metal of the medical device.